La tasse jaune
by Jo Phebus Malfoy
Summary: Si elle était franche, ce qu’elle était, en règle générale, elle devait avouer qu’elle ne comprenait rien à ce passait. C’est la première chose à laquelle elle pensa en se réveillant. Mais, se dit-elle en sortant du lit, les dernières 24h ne faisaient pas partie de la règle générale, ou de ce qu’on appelle plus communément la ‘’normalité’’.
1. La tasse jaune.

Donc. Une scène, un one-shot. Probablement y a-t-il une histoire derrière tout ça, mais pour l'instant, voilà ce que c'est. Si jamais ça interesse quelqu'un d'avoir une suite, ou de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette chose, il n'y a qu'a se manifester en commentaire.

Disclaimer: Ah oui, et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling. Of course.

PP\HG. PP/HG. PP/HG. PP/HG. PP/HG.

Si elle était franche, ce qu'elle était, en règle générale, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce passait. C'est la première chose à laquelle elle pensa en se réveillant. Mais, se dit-elle en sortant du lit, les dernières 24h ne faisaient pas partie de la règle générale, ou de ce qu'on appelle plus communément la ''normalité''.

Normalement, elle ne buvait pas. Normalement, elle avait une vie tranquille. Normalement, elle ne racontait pas sa vie à n'importe qui. Normalement, elle n'appréciait pas les Serpentard. Normalement, elle sortait avec Ron Weasley.

Mais, comme elle l'avait décrété un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui n'était pas normal. Elle se permit donc de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Autant garder ses habitudes pour éviter de faire une crise de panique. Elle prit une tasse dans l'armoire au hasard et alluma sa machine à espresso, un des premiers investissements qu'elle avait fait en déménageant en appartement. Puis, elle décida de faire un autre café. C'était la moindre des politesses. Elle attrapa une tasse jaune. Et fit un café.

Ensuite, elle se demanda vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. On était samedi. Donc, elle ne travaillait pas. Qu'avait-elle prévu pour aujourd'hui déjà? Elle organisait toujours sa semaine d'avance, sinon elle finissait totalement débordée. Donc… Une lessive? Ou peut-être avait-elle décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque? Elle avait un devoir important pour son cours de littérature… Était-il à rendre pour la semaine prochaine? Pour le mois prochain? Devait-elle s'en occuper maintenant?

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'entrée dans la pièce d'une des dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas paniquer. Elle ne paniquait PAS. Ça ne paraissait peut-être pas, mais elle n'était pas en train de paniquer. Elle attrapa la tasse sur le comptoir et la tendit à l'air de bœuf qui lui faisait face. Jamais parler avant le café visiblement.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, sirotant elle aussi son café. Le silence était bienveillant, et lui faisait du bien.

-Merci.

Elle releva la tête.

-Pour le café.

-Ah. De rien.

Et Pansy Parkinson reposa la tasse jaune sur la table.

Ce n'est qu'a ce moment-là qu'Hermione se rendit compte que la tasse qu'elle avait servie à son ''invitée'' était la tasse que Ron prenait tous les matins. Sa tasse habituelle.

Et c'est à cette seconde précise qu'elle se posa la question qui aurait dû lui traverser l'esprit bien avant.

«Comment est-ce que tout ça avait bien pu arriver?»


	2. Latté glacé

**Doooooonc. Nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre!Je viens de l'écrire, il est presque une heure du matin, si ça se trouve, c'est dégueulasse. Mais bon. Pour cette suite, on se retrouve avec le point de vue de Pansy. Et c'est écris au tu. Pour une raison obscure. Mais j'ai pas été capable de convaincre mon cerveau d'écrire à la troisième personne. Breeeef. Enjoy!** **disclaimer: blablabla, harry potter appartient à jk rowling, etc. etc.** **avertissement: l'abus d'alcool est dangeureux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération, etc. etc. Et les enfants, ne fumez pas de canabis, sauf si c'est légal dans votre pays (yo le québec). voili voilou.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP

Tu la comprend, tu fais pareil.

Tu remplis le vide. Tu te concentre vraiment très fort sur autre chose. Tu te soule. Ou tu t'empêche de dormir. Ou t'écoute de la musique, en montant toujours plus le son pour qu'on entende plus tes pensées.

Depuis quelques temps, ta vie se résume un peu à ça.

Mais voir qu'Hermione Granger, LA Hermione Granger, la fille parfaite, est tombée aussi bas, ça a quelque chose de choquant. Tu ne sais pas si ça te rassure ou t'attriste.

Mais elle était là, devant toi, à te tendre un latté glacé, à 2h du matin, alors que vous ne vous étiez pas reparlées depuis le secondaire. Et qu'a l'époque, elle te détestait.

Tu ne sais pas si c'est elle qui a eu pitié de toi, assise sur le trottoir, perdue, le maquillage coulant, les collants troués les yeux dans le vague. Ou peut-être as tu eu pitié d'elle, avec son café en main et son air de petit chien, les yeux suppliant d'accepter. Elle avait l'air perdue, elle aussi.

En tout cas, tu as pris la boisson. Tu n'as pas dit merci. En fait, tu n'as rien dit du tout. Elle s'est assise à côté de toi, sur la chaine de trottoir, et vous avez bu votre café en silence.

Après un moment, elle s'est retournée doucement vers toi et t'as demandé: "On va chez moi?"

Tu as accepté. Vous avez marché dans les rues de Londres, tu as sorti un joint, tu l'as allumé, puis lui a proposé. Elle l'a accepté. Tu t'es demandé si c'était la première fois qu'elle fumait.

Vous êtes arrivées en bas de l'immeuble, vous avez monter les trois étages. Elle habite au numéro 7.

Vous êtes rentrées. Tu ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Elle t'a embrassé. Tu as répondu, étonnée.

Vous ne vous êtes pas adressé un seul mot. Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, alors que vous aviez un bon prétexte, vous étiez toutes les deux soules et un peu gelées.

Et donc vous voilà, réveillées, et revenues à la case départ.


	3. Espresso double

**Bon. Troisième chapitre. J'ai oublié le 2 genre 6 mois après le 1, et le 3 trois jours plus tard. Mais bon. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va pas ruiner ce que j'avais instauré dans les deux premiers. Inquiétez vous pas, des explicatiom devraient arriver dans le quatrième. Enjoy!**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione était convaincue qu'elle ne reverrait pas Pansy Parkinson après cette nuit là. Après le café, elle lui avait prêté un t-shirt et un chandail chaud et lui avait donné 5 livres pour payer son ticket de métro. Elle était ensuite allée à la bibliothèque pour faire des devoirs et essayer de ne pas penser à la nuit précédente. Elle ne savait pas ce que Parkinson faisait de sa vie, ni ou elle habitait, ni si elle avait un téléphone. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de la joindre, même si elle l'avait voulu (ce qui n'était pas le cas, évidement.)

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise, en descendant pour aller à la fac, le mardi suivant, de voir Pansy Parkinson en bas de son immeuble.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de lui demander la raison de sa présence là que Pansy, qui n'avait pourtant pas placé un mot lors de leur dernière rencontre se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un café. Je ne savais pas ce que tu buvais le matin, alors je t'ais pris un expresso double. Je me suis dit que c'était ton genre. Peut-être que j'aurais du mettre du lait et du sucre? Beurk, du sucre dans du café, mon pire cauchemard. Mais bon, certains aiment ça, je juge pas hein. Bon, tu viens?

Hermione était restée plantée sur place, le café dans la main.

-Heu... Merci?

-Ça fait plaisir. Bon, alors, tu viens?

Hermione n'eût pas l'esprit de demander à Parkinson où elles allaient. Elle la suivit, toujours aussi estomaquée.


End file.
